


Fill #2

by Blondjjong



Series: CC Prompt Fills [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: fill for the prompt "taekai - “we are not getting another dog, please stop pouting”"
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: CC Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154270
Kudos: 12





	Fill #2

The first puppy was welcome.

The second one was fine, Taemin has enough lap space to suit.

The third one is when Taemin tenses up. He knew this was a bad idea. He knew the petstore had an adoption center, yet still he gave in.

Taemin feels his heart swell as Jongin lays on his stomach, his laughter bright, filling Taemin's chest as he plays with two other puppies on the floor. Yukhei's laughter mingles with Jongin's own as they roll around with the dogs, and god, Taemin loves this man so much.

Taemin feels it coming long before Jongin cuddles up to his side. Absent mindedly Taemin pets at the soft grey fur of one of the puppies asleep on his knee, letting the other puppy gnaw at his fingers. Jongin reaches out to scratch at the ears of the active pup, and Taemin takes a deep breath steeling himself.

"She likes you." Jongin says, his voice sweet as honey, nosing at Taemin's jaw affectionately.

"Jongin." Taemin says, channeling his best Lee Jinki voice. Then, as Jongin pulls back from him: "No."

But Jongin never was one to relent in the face of a puppy in need of adoption, sliding on the floor to sit in front of Taemin. Taemin, the fool that he is, looks up and is instantly trapped in the saddest, roundest, most pleading eyes that Kim Jongin has in his arsenal.

"Jongin," Taemin repeats, starting off strong but his words dissolve into a whine the longer he speaks. "we are not getting another dog, please, stop pouting."


End file.
